The Written Truth
by mythicalbard
Summary: The battle at Hogwarts has changed everyone. Luna has just finished her seventh year at Hogwarts and longs to write the truth for the Daily Prophet. She is taken by surprise when she goes to visit Ginny for her and Harry's wedding. Neville Longbottom. The only boy at Hogwarts, besides Harry, that didn't think Luna really was crazy and she had always been falling for him.


**Chapter One**

There was never a time when I was not the odd one out. The weird one. Ever since I could remember I was Looney Luna. I never let that bother me though. I knew I was an odd person but I am proud to be that person. After all, if I wasn't odd then I never would have made the friends I did during my years at Hogwarts. Ginny was always going to be my most loyal friend. She has always stood up for me and made me feel valued.

The teasing never stopped though until after the Battle at Hogwarts. My sixth year at Hogwarts was a year full of heartache and nightmares. I can't forget how I was captured and held prisoner in the basement of Draco Malfoy's house. Draco always seemed like a nice boy. Others thought him cruel, but I thought him confused and jealous. Everyone was jealous of Harry Potter and I didn't expect him to be any different. After the battle though, everyone realized just how unimportant my oddness was. It wasn't the first thing on their mind to handle. Priorities changed and with it me.

An owl flew through the window and I smiled in delight at the thought of having mail. I put down my Quibbler and walked over to retrieve the letter. I pet the owls head and fed it a treat. I noticed Ginny's handwriting and I felt my spirits rise. Ginny and I just finished our last year at Hogwarts last year and as summer started, we were both trying to figure out what to do with our lives.

Father has offered me a job at the Quibbler as a writer and as much as I wanted to say yes I just couldn't. I wanted to get a job at the Daily Prophet and tell the truth as it is. Not how Rita Skeeter or anyone else wants to tell it. If anything was true about me it was the fact that I always told the truth. Though for the most part, I would tell it in a round about way.

Ginny's letter told me that she wanted me to stay with her at The Burrow for a few weeks. Harry proposed and Ginny needed her bridesmaids there to help her plan for the big day. I smiled in pure delight. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley finally getting married! I set the letter down and quickly packed my bags.

I stood in the yard at the Burrow looking up at its looming frame. The last time I was here was last Christmas. I smiled as I watched the gnomes run through the hedges cursing at each other. Ginny told me that her brothers were the ones that taught them how to curse. I laughed at the gnomes as they ran toward the other side of the yard, hiding from the family that lived within. I made my way to the door before knocking.

Ginny answered the door and her grin was from ear to ear. She laughed and pulled me into a hug as soon as she saw me. "Hello Ginny," I said as she let go of me.

"Luna I am so glad you are here!" Ginny gushed as she led me into the kitchen. "Hermione is here as well!" She told me and grabbed the trunk from me.

"No it's okay I got it," I told her with a smile. "How is Hermione?"

"I'm fantastic!" A voice said behind her and Luna turned to see Hermione Granger with the biggest smile on her face. I returned the smile and watched as her bushy hair bounced with every step Hermione took.

"I'm glad," I told her and I tucked my blond hair behind my ear. "So we are the lucky bridesmaids?" I asked Hermione with a smile.

"It would seem so," Hermione said and her smile disappeared as she turned her eyes toward the ceiling. "Though I was hoping her brother and I would have progressed as far as Harry and her have."

"Well I'm sure Ron is just waiting for the perfect moment," I said smiling.

Ginny let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Please. It took him forever to just let you know that he liked you."

"Not everyone can have a Harry," Hermione joked.

"Too bad," Harry's voice said and I watched him walk down the staircase. He came over and wrapped an arm around Ginny. "Hey Luna," he said with a smile.

Harry Potter's smiles were always sincere. It was something I liked most about him. "Hello Harry," I replied.

"Let me take your trunk Luna," he offered, his green eyes showing pure joy. I sighed as I thought of the love between Ginny and Harry. It was all I ever wanted.

"Thank you Harry," I said softly. Ginny told him where to put my trunk before leading me into the living room.

"So the wedding is in a few weeks. Hermione, you, and Fleur are my bridesmaids." I nodded remembering the kindness Bill and Fleur gave me when saved and brought to their home on the beach. "Harry has Ron, George, and Neville as his groomsmen."

I felt my heart skip a beat as she said his name. I was not expecting his name to come up. Harry and Neville were friends but I didn't know just how close they were. I turned my attention back to Ginny as I heard her mention that George was the only one left to turn up. He was here. I ran a hand through her hair, a very uncharacteristic trait for me. Neville has been my one and only crush.

"You okay Luna?" Ginny asked me with a frown, concern etched in her brown eyes.

"Sorry," I replied trying to grab my wit about me. Come on Luna! You're a Ravenclaw after all! "I'm fine," I assured her.

"Come on Ginny! We are doing a quick Quidditch match!" I recognized Ron's voice from outside.

"Coming!" Ginny shouted at her brother. "Care for some Quidditch?" Ginny asked with a sparkle in her eye. I laughed as I looked at my best friend.

"I'm not very good at it," I said with amusement.

"Me either Luna," Hermione laughed. "We can attempt to play together. Or at least try to stay on the broom."

I grinned and let Ginny lead the way to the back yard. "Oh hey Luna! Didn't know you came!" Ron shouted from across the lawn.

I waved and gave him a smile. I searched the lawn before I spotted Neville. I took a deep breath and watched him as he sat on the lawn cleaning his broom. Ginny gave me a wink before sauntering away toward her brother with Hermione. Gathering my courage I skipped over to the tall frame of Neville Longbottom. His hair fell across his face and he was concentrating on the broom handle.

"Hello Neville Longbottom!" I said cheerfully, trying to mask the nervousness I felt. Neville's eyes came to look up at me and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.


End file.
